


The Sword

by errandofmercy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Filk, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:19:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errandofmercy/pseuds/errandofmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus confronts his feelings about the Headmaster's final orders.</p><p>The recording of this song can be found here at my SoundCloud page: <a href="https://soundcloud.com/errandofmercy-1/the-sword-wav">The Sword</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sword

A withered hand rests on the table  
It doesn’t shock me anymore  
Another victim of the darkness  
Locked beneath it in a drawer

You speak to me of sacrifices  
Of all the pain your choice prevents  
You sling the yoke around my shoulders  
Your death, my inheritance

But you were supposed to save my soul  
You were supposed to make me whole again  
I trusted you with everything, and this is my reward  
To hold it steady  
While you fall upon the sword

Don’t think the irony is wasted  
You’ve paid the price for guilt and pride  
You always told me, don’t pity the dead  
But the living, dead inside

What would your sister have to tell you  
If she could see you as you are?  
(would she say) Your strategy is flawed  
And once again you’re playing God  
But this time you’ve gone too far

You were supposed to save my soul  
You were supposed to make me whole again  
I trusted you with everything, and this is my reward  
To hold it steady  
While you fall upon the sword

You promised me I’d find redemption  
I should have known you weren’t sincere  
I spied for you, I lied for you, I crossed so many lines for you  
But now it’s all too clear

(that) No one is going to save my soul  
No one will ever make me whole again  
No matter what I say or do, I’ll never be restored  
So when you are ready  
I will hold it steady  
While you fall upon the sword


End file.
